conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magas Firale
So... what is your motivation? Mine is to find people like me, I am just a little child trapped into the body of adult, I would not care about anything but playing with fairies and nymphs in the forests of my fantasy and daydreams, my escapes from reality... I just want to know if there are other people who feel like that... each time I write an article I am saying "Is there anyone who likes it? Is there anyone who feels like me? Do you like to play too?"... not that I have found anyone yet, which is sad, but I am still here anyway.... I hope this all does not look that sissy like it looks like :0 Well! That is just a reason, the other one is "Man! I just want to see if I can build a very big, giant... huge wiki site by myself". Now it looks greedy, I know! :0 Yet another reason is to keep an on-line back-up for my Broukolia project... It is just barely linked to the Pegasus Fantasy Project but I keep it in a private section of this wiki. It is a nation I started when I was a child, near 1995, and I have expanded a lot, it is basically my life-long project. It began just like a nation for cars I invented, but now it has even a government (a truly social-conservative one, of course, that is one of my favorite ideologies), detailed geography and many other features. While it is a big project with over 300 articles on this wiki, it is overall realistic with only few touches of mythology, so I have centered the development of Pegasus Project around Lost Lands and Serpens Islands, true totally fantasy-based projects directly derived from my fairic daydreams. Yet again, I ask... what is your motivation for being here? It will be interesting to know [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:17, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Heh, nothing quite so grand as yours. I like developing this world in my head, along with several others. Unfortunately, I get sidetracked all the time, and sometimes I can't resist incorporating ideas that strike me as good at the time. Which make some stuff come out way too complex, or just unintelligible. What I meant by motivation in this specific case, though, was just the simple desire to write about these guys. Sometimes it's there, sometimes it's not. I'm quite lazy about this stuff, sometimes I get serious and think up a ton of stuff in a short time, other times I might go weeks without any significant advances. And, as I keep saying, my attention is split between Kaile and at least two other stories. Thankfully Flamefang picks up in the areas that I ignore, but his work ethic, if you can call it that, can be just as bad. Esyrias 00:32, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Despite the fact that the question above was not directed to me... im going to answer it anyway...... Frankly, i dont know exaclty what my motivation is.... but i can tell you that it is in many ways similar to Esyrias's. Personally, i'd really like to see some of my work put into a videogame or book... for the sake of playing as someone i created, or commanding an army or people that i brought into being.. and the fact that i'd like to see if Kaile could actually become a "Great work" or "Classic". Also i purely find it fun. P.S. I realy, Really, want to play a strategy game as the Haram Empire! Flamefang 03:36, 6 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang